Cato and Clove untold story
by clovethecareer
Summary: Mungkin saja yang kalian ketahui tentang Cato dan Clove hanya sisi pembunuh mereka. Tapi seperti semua orang, mereka masih mempunyai hati dan perasaan. Clove's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_Aku berlari menyusuri padang rumput yang sudah gersang itu."Clove, tunggu!"terdengar suara Cato di belakang. Anak berusia 12 tahun itu masih berusaha mengejarku. Aku tertawa cekikikan merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahku dan mengibaskan rambutku. "Kejar aku kalau bisa!"aku berseru tanpa menoleh. Suara hentakan kaki Cato semakin keras, pertanda ia sudah dekat. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin aku menjauh. Samar-samar terdengar suara nafasnya yang sudah agak terengah-engah, namun tertutupi dengan tawanya. "Masih lambat, Cato?"aku mengejeknya lagi, berlari menaklukkan padang gersang itu. Tiba-tiba senyap. Hening. Tak ada lagi suara lari Cato atau cekikikannya. Aku berhenti, terengah-engah. Aku melihat ke belakang untuk mencari Cato. Tidak ada. Aku berputar dan melihat sekeliling, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Cato. "Cato? Ini tidak lucu,"aku berkata, lebih pada diriku sendiri._

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara di belakangku. Suara geraman. Aku berputar ke belakang. Aku hampir saja pingsan saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku. Cato, dengan usianya sekarang, yakni 18 tahun, memegang erat sebuah pedang berlumuran darah. Mulut dan hidungnya tidak berhenti meneteskan darah. Ia tertawa, memamerkan giginya yang berselimut darah. Kemudian sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Kaki dan tangannya berubah warna menjadi coklat tua. Kuku-kukunya semakin panjang dan seiring pertumbuhan kukunya, tangan dan kakinya membesar dan bulu mulai bermunculan. Ia menggeram lagi, suaranya seperti geraman serigala sekarang. "Cato? Apa…apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku putus asa. Ia sudah berubah menjadi serigala sepenuhnya, dengan empat kaki yang menghujam tanah. Ia mengais-ngais tanah sebelum menerjangku, kuku-kukunya yang tajam terhunus untuk mencabik perutku._

Aku bangun di saat yang tepat. Badanku terasa panas dingin dan dadaku naik turun beriringan dengan nafasku yang memburu. Aku duduk di tempat tidurku, menyeka keringat di dahiku. Dalam diam, aku memeluk lutut dan menundukkan kepala. Mimpi itu benar-benar terasa nyata. Aku merasa tenggorokanku tersekat saat aku berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Kenangan itu begitu nyata. Enam tahun terasa cepat sekali berlalu, rasanya baru kemarin aku dan Cato berlari-lari di padang gersang yang sekarang sudah menjadi pabrik pembuatan senjata itu.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan membuka jendela, merasakan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi. Aku melihat keadaan sekitar, masih gelap, kira-kira ini jam empat atau lima pagi. Aku membuka lampu sebentar untuk memastikan sekarang jam berapa, dan perkiraanku tidak salah. Jam dinding menunjukkan sekarang jam lima pagi. Aku membuka jendelaku, kemudian melompat keluar .

Aku memakai sandal sebelum berlari menyusuri dinginnya udara pagi. Kembali kurasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahku dan menyibakkan rambutku, persis seperti yang sering kulakukan enam tahun lalu bersama Cato, sebelum para Penjaga Perdamaian melatih kami menjadi Peserta Karir dan mengajar kami untuk menjadi dewasa, yang artinya aku harus mengurangi kejar-kejaran konyolku bersama Cato di padang rumput yang gersang itu dan menghabiskan hampir seharian di ruang latihan, mengasah kemampuanku melempar pisau dan berkelahi dengan tangan kosong.

Rumah Cato tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku, kira-kira lima menit berjalan kaki. Namun karena aku berlari, aku sudah sampai di sana dalam waktu kira-kira tiga atau empat menit. Aku pergi ke belakang rumahnya, mengambil batu kecil, kemudian melempar jendela kamarnya. Dua batu, dia belum bangun juga. Tiga batu, masih belum ada tanda-tanda ia menyadari kehadiranku. Empat batu, lampu kamarnya hidup. Ia kemudian membuka jendelanya dan melihat ke kiri dan kanan, kemudian ia melihat ke atas, mungkin mengira ada burung yang menjatuhkan sesuatu dan mengenai jendelanya.

"Psstt… Cato! Di bawah sini!"aku berbisik lumayan keras. "Cato…!"

Ia menoleh ke bawah dan memicingkan matanya sedikit untuk melihatku. Kemudian tanpa suara ia menutup jendelanya. Terdengar suara hentakan kakinya menuruni tangga sebelum ia membuka pintu belakang rumahnya.

"Clove? Harusnya aku tahu. Mau apa kau ke sini? Ini kan masih pagi dan….astaga, di mana sopan santunku? Ayo masuk,"ia berbicara padaku. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke rumahnya dan merasakan semen dingin di bawah kakiku. Rumah Cato adalah rumah yang cukup bagus di distrik kami. Kedua orangtuanya bekerja di pabrik persenjataan, yang membuat keluarganya hidup cukup makmur.

"Aku….perlu bicara,"ujarku. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi dan aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tentang?"

"Aku bermimpi. Dan mimpiku… Aku… Aku mimpi tentang kita dulu, Cato. Saat kita menghabiskan waktu tiap sore dengan kejar-kejaran di padang rumput. Saat suara cekikikan kita adalah satu-satunya suara yang dapat kita dengar. Aku rindu masa-masa itu. Dan mereka, siapapun mereka, tidak berhak merebut masa-masa itu dari kita."

Aku menatap tajam matanya, berusaha menemukan kembali sinar yang dulu selalu terpancar dari mata cerianya. Tidak ada. Matanya kini berkilat tajam bagai besi yang sering diasahnya di depan rumah. Mereka benar-benar sudah mengubah Cato. Mengubah kami.

Ia senyum. "Clove, ayolah. Kita masih kecil saat itu. Kau rindu dengan masa-masa itu, aku juga. Percayalah."

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, andai saja para Penjaga Perdamaian itu tidak datang ke rumah kita dan melatih kita menjadi mesin pembunuh…"

"Clove! Itu bukan salah mereka. Sudah berapa kali kita membicarakan ini? Untuk itulah kita dilahirkan, kita menjadi relawan The Hunger Games, kemudian kita akan memenangkan permainan itu. Semua itu sudah mendarah daging, Clove."

"Aku tahu, Cato. Hanya saja….bukan itu saja yang aku mimpikan. Aku mimpi kau memegang pedang berlumuran darah, dan…dan kau berubah menjadi serigala jelek yang menyeramkan, kemudian…kemudian…kuku-kukumu tajam hampir saja mencabik…"

Cato tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutku. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Clove. Mereka tidak akan mengubahku menjadi serigala di arena, bukan?"

Aku tidak menjawab. "Tolong jangan mengajukan diri di Hari Pemilihan,"ucapku akhirnya. Dadaku naik turun menanti jawabannya.

"Clove… Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku selama enam tahun terakhir. Dan sekarang, sehari sebelum Hari Pemilihan, kau mengharapkan aku untuk mengubah keputusanku?"jawabnya. Kelembutan tersirat di suaranya.

"Tolong jangan. Kau tahu bagaimana hubunganku dan keluargaku. Mereka tidak menyayangiku, yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah uang, uang, dan uang. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat kau pergi dan memperjuangkan nyawamu sendiri di arena? Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat aku merindukanmu? Apa aku harus berlari-lari seperti orang gila dan cekikikan sendiri? Atau melempar batu kerikil ke jendela kamarmu yang kosong? Atau aku harus mengurung diri di kamar agar aku tidak harus nonton televise dan melihatmu terluka di arena?"aku penuh emosi sekarang. Cato adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat dan saudaraku sendiri. Bagaimana jika ia pergi dan tak kembali? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup?

"Clove, apakah itu tujuanmu ke sini? Apapun yang kau lakukan tak akan mengubah apapun. Keputusanku sudah bulat dan…"

"Keputusan MEREKA."

"Terserah. Clove, kau harus tahu kalau aku harus melakukan ini, dan kau pun sebenarnya harus melakukannya. Kita mengajukan diri, bertarung di arena, dan pulang dengan selamat membawa harta dan kebanggaan untuk distrik kita…"

"Kita tak akan pernah pulang dengan selamat, Cato. Jika kita selamat di arena, hanya tubuh kita yang pulang, jiwa kita masih di sana, berjuang untuk mencari jalan keluar dari mimpi buruk kita tiap malam. Menghadapi segala…"

"Jangan manja, Clove! Jangan manja. Kau dan aku, kita pembunuh, ingat? Sudah mendarah daging. Untuk itulah kita dilatih."

Aku hampir menangis sekarang. "Cato…jangan pergi. Kau tahu aku tak akan pernah sama lagi saat kau tidak ada."

Ia menggeleng. Pelan tapi pasti. Air mataku jatuh sekarang. Aku membuang muka agar ia tidak melihatku menangis atau aku akan terkesan lemah dan cengeng di hadapannya. Aku mengusap air mataku dan menarik ingusku. Tidak ada gunanya. Dia tidak akan berubah pikiran.

"Kau tidak akan berubah pikiran, kan? Seberapa keras aku mencoba, keputusanmu sudah bulat. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya, bahkan dirimu sendiri."

Ia mengangguk, luka sedikit terpancar dari matanya saat ia memandangku. Aku bangkit berdiri dari kursiku. "Semoga beruntung, Cato." Ia juga bangkit berdiri dan menggenggam tanganku. "Clove, jangan marah…"

Aku menggeleng dan kembali menarik ingusku, kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku tidak marah, Cato. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Ini tahun terakhir bagimu untuk menjadi peserta. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. Aku benar-benar mengerti. Sampai jumpa besok."

Aku kemudian melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya dan pergi keluar dari rumahnya. Sebelum aku pergi, sempat kudengar suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya yang tersekat, "Sampai jumpa besok, Clove."


	2. Chapter 2

Aku pulang dengan perasaan terluka. Aku tahu bahwa bagaimanapun Cato tetap harus mengajukan diri besok, kalau tidak semua latihan yang telah ditekuninya selama ini akan sia-sia. Tapi membayangkan hari-hariku tanpa Cato selalu membuat perutku serasa jungkir balik. Selama ini dialah tempat aku berbicara tentang keluargaku, dialah orang yang sering mengajariku bagaimana berkelahi dengan tangan kosong, dia juga yang selalu menemani hari-hariku di tempat latihan. Cato sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan sebuah bagian penting yang mengisi hari-hari kelamku.

Atap rumahku sudah kelihatan, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan aku sudah sampai. Tapi langkahku tidak membawaku ke sana, aku berbelok dan berlari menuju gedung persenjataan yang dulunya merupakan padang rumput. Padang rumput kami. Ayam sudah mulai berkokok dan aku yakin orangtuaku sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap pergi kerja, dan mereka akan bingung karena aku tidak ada di kamar. Tapi sudahlah.

Aku selalu benci bangunan di hadapanku ini. Bagaimanapun, bangunan ini adalah perenggut masa kecil aku dan Cato. Padang rumput kami telah disulap menjadi pabrik sialan ini. Pabrik itu besar dan sangat ribut, serta dikelilingi oleh pagar besi. Aku menautkan jemariku di pagar besi itu, menutup mataku dan membayangkan betapa aku merindukan tempat ini saat masih merupakan padang rumput gersang tempat aku dan Cato menghabiskan senja hari.

"Hey…hey! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tempat ini tertutup untuk anak di bawah 17 tahun!"

Aku membuka mataku dan dihantam oleh kenyataan lagi, bahwa tak ada gunanya merindukan sesuatu yang sudah berlalu dan tidak bisa diulang lagi. Pemilik suara itu adalah Gregorian Maximus. Dia adalah seorang lelaki berbadan besar yang selalu memegang senjata kemana pun ia pergi. Ia benar-benar sosok yang sangat cocok dengan pekerjaan sebagai satpam di pabrik ini.

"Eh… tidak. Aku hanya… Yah… Maafkan aku, Greg,"aku menjawab. "Oh, kau rupanya, Clove. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pergilah! Tempat ini sedikit berbahaya,"ujarnya. Aku melepaskan jemariku dari pagar besi itu. _Dulu tidak_, jawabku sedikit lirih di kepalaku. Kemudian aku menyeret kakiku kembali ke rumah.

"Nah, ini dia. Kemana saja kau, Clove? Mama sudah membuatkan sarapan tapi kau tidak datang juga. Rupanya kau pergi, ya."

Suara mama menyambutku saat aku menginjakkan kaki di tempatku bernaung. Aku mengangguk lemah. "Dari rumah Cato,"jawabku lesu. Mama kemudian tersenyum dan menyerahkanku sesuatu yang dibungkus kulit. Dari bentuknya saja, aku sudah tahu benda apa itu.

"Kenapa mama memberikanku pisau?"

"Mama beli kemarin sepulang kerja. Yah… Kau tahu. Supaya kau bisa berlatih lebih sering. Mama juga jatuh cinta pada modelnya dan…"

"Mama tidak pernah tertarik sama pisau."

"Yah… Mama hanya berpikir, mungkin…. Kalau… kalau kau mau menjadi peserta The Hunger Games, kau membutuhkan pisau baru untuk latihan."

Aku tersentak. "Mama….mau…aku menjadi peserta?"aku bertanya. Luka tersirat jelas di suaraku, aku yakin itu. Ibu macam apa yang mau anaknya sendiri bertarung mati-matian di arena? Aku tidak keberatan menjadi peserta The Hunger Games, tapi mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut mama, _well_, jujur saja, itu sedikit menyakitkan.

Mama tertegun. "Clove… Ini sudah turun temurun dan kau akan membawa harta melimpah jika kau pulang dari sana. Kita akan kaya, Clove. Keluarga kita akan hidup sejahtera. Jadi Mama pikir mungkin ide yang bagus kalau kau menjadi relawan besok. Yah…kau tahu, mengajukan diri, menggantikan tempat orang."

Aku membanting pisau yang masih terbungkus itu ke lantai. "Aku tak butuh pisau baru. Lagian tidak akan ada gunanya mempunyai pisau baru jika aku menjadi peserta."

xxx

Setelah itu semua berlangsung sangat cepat. Terlalu cepat, malahan. Tak terasa ayam sudah berkokok tanda mentari sudah keluar dari tempat peraduannya, memancarkan sinar hangatnya bagi jiwa-jiwa dingin yang berkeliaran mencari kebenaran di dunia ini. Aku bangun dan langsung mandi karena aku tahu ini hari yang menentukan. Hari Pemilihan. Siapapun yang akan menjadi peserta The Hunger Games akan ditentukan hari ini. Dan aku yakin Cato akan menjadi salah satunya. Pikiran itu meninju perutku lagi dan menjejalkan ratusan kilo bom dinamit ke tenggorokanku.

Selesai aku mandi, aku memilih baju yang akan kukenakan. Gaun putih selutut yang berkerah dan bertali pinggang menjadi pilihanku. Aku tidak suka baju-baju ribet yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Setelah itu aku menyisir rambutku dan saat itulah aku mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarku.

"Masuk."

Mama masuk dengan senyumnya. Papa juga ada di sana. "Aku ingin menyisir rambutmu. Boleh?"tanya mama. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum sembari menyerahkan sisirku padanya. Tangan lembut mama membelai rambutku, menyiratkan kasih sayang mendalam yang jarang terasa selama aku hidup. Baru kali ini aku merasakan getaran sayangku pada mama. Mungkin selama ini aku yang seharusnya memperbaiki hubungan kami, bukan mama yang harus berusaha setiap kali.

"Sudah. Kau cantik sekali, Clove. Aku bangga mempunyai anak sepertimu,"kata-kata mama menyelimutiku dengan kebahagiaan. Tanpa sepatah kata, aku langsung memeluknya. Merasakan dekapan hangat seorang ibu yang sudah melahirkanku. Papa tersenyum. Aku siap.

xxx

Hari itu matahari memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik punggung awan, seolah ikut merasa tegang. Aku bersyukur hari itu tidak begitu panas sehingga kami tidak perlu merasa terpanggang di alun-alun. Anak-anak mulai berdatangan. Ada yang datang sendiri maupun beramai-ramai. Ada yang nampak takut, ada juga yang santai, seolah siap untuk menjadi peserta.

Setelah mengikuti beberapa prosedur aku pun berjalan mengikuti rombongan dan menuju alun-alun. Dan di sanalah dia. Cato, ia mengenakan kemeja abu-abu dan celana hitam. Ia melambaikan tangan padaku dan aku membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian kami berlajan mengikuti rombongan masing- masing menuju alun-alun.

Setelah melihat tayangan membosankan tentang perang dan pemberontakan, akhirnya tibalah saatnya. Seorang wanita dari Capitol berpakaian warna-warni berjalan menuju wadah kaca yang berisi nama-nama kami.

Perutku kembali bergejolak, tubuhku panas dingin dan keringat mulai menetes membasahi punggungku. Padahal seperti yang aku bilang tadi, hari ini tidak begitu panas. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu takut karena namaku hanya ada satu di sana, dan ada banyak kemungkinan sehingga peluang namaku terpilih sangat kecil. Tapi tetap saja, hal ini sangat menegangkan dan memaksa bulu kudukku untuk merinding.

Aku meremas bagian bawah gaunku saat wanita itu membuka gulungan nama yang dipegangnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia berkata, "Baiklah. _Ladies first_. Saya akan membacakan peserta perempuan dulu. Jadi yang menjadi peserta The Hunger Games ke 74 adalah…"

Hening. Tidak ada suara. Semuanya menahan napas, tak terkecuali aku. Saat aku baru saja mengambil napas panjang dan dalam…"Clove Beauregard! Clove, silakan naik ke podium! Ayo beri jalan bagi peserta kita yang beruntung ini."

Aku menghembuskan napas. Perutku bergejolak seolah benar-benar ada gunung yang siap meletus di dalam sana. Dadaku naik turun, nafasku memburu. Tanganku berkeringat dan jantungku berdetak kencang seolah ingin melompat keluar. Aku kembali menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Kemudian aku tersenyum.

Apakah aku takut? Sedikit. Apakah aku bangga? Sangat. Akhirnya aku bisa juga menjadi peserta The Hunger Games. Akhirnya kesempatan ini bisa juga datang padaku. Aku melangkah dengan langkah pasti menuju podium dan wanita itu mempersilakan aku naik dengan senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya.

Wanita itu kembali mengambil gulungan nama untuk peserta laki-laki. Ia kemudian membacakan sebuah nama yang tidak kukenal. Dan saat itulah aku terhuyung. Tiba-tiba saja kenyataan menghantamku. Kenapa aku bisa lupa dalam waktu beberapa menit ini? Kenapa aku bisa tidak ingat? Namun tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan. Tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan untuk mencegah sebuah suara yang amat kukenal dan kusayang berteriak, "Aku mengajukan diri sebagai peserta!"


End file.
